varcanzogglefandomcom-20200215-history
Travelling
GT FORD'S LOG Tuesday: Today, a catastrophe has broken loose. An insane robot called the Wreck Mech is threatening to destroy Varcanzoggle! We have heard of one weapon that can deactivate this thing, and it is called the “Rehnch”. However, this weapon is not on our planet, it's one a different one called “Earth”, so me and four of my friends are going in a rocket ship to get to Earth and find the "GT," said Spencer, "we're getting ready to launch. You ready?" GT put down his journal and got up. "I was born ready, bro," he replied. "I hope so," said Spencer. "You're the only one who can fly the ship better than the rest of us, so you'll have to watch out for stuff like meteors and space junk and other crap like that." "Don't worry," said GT. "I've got this under control!" GT Ford and his friend, Spencer, were in the rocket ship, getting ready for takeoff. There were five being aboard the rocket ship: GT, Spencer, Voltergeist, Reena, and Mark. The five were setting out on a dangerous mission to retrieve the Rehnch from Earth, a planet that flourished with life... and danger. Luckily, GT and his crew were well prepared for whatever they had to overcome there. GT was an excellent fighter, quick and agile, and able to turn practically anything into a weapon. Spencer was a mechanic, and had the most guts out of them all, even though he could be a little clumsy sometimes. Voltergeist was an electrical ghost, made out of electricity, so he could electrify enemies and travel through outlets. Renna was smart, smarter than the rest of the group, and was the only one who could fly on her own. Mark was a teacher of a special type of magic called Arrow Magic, but his other spells weren't used offensively, mostly defensively. "10... 9..." GT braced himself. "8... 7..." Spencer cowered. "6... 5..." Voltergeist flattened himself on the floor. "4... 3..." Reena curled up, trembling. "2... 1..." Mark held tight onto a metal beam. "... BLASTOFF!" The whole ship rumbled and shook, blasting clear off the ground in an explosion of smoke. The force of shooting straight up caused everyone to fall flat on the floor, except for Voltergeist, who burst apart in a flash of sparks and then reformed. The rocket screamed into the purple sky and was soon out of sight for anyone on Varcanzoggle. _______________________________________________________________________ "Is it over?" Reena asked, slowly getting up from the floor. "I think so," said GT. "It's time for me to take the wheel." "Correction," said Voltergeist. "It's time for you to take the control panel." "Where the heck is Earth?" asked Mark. "I don't see any planets anywhere, except for the three moons orbiting Varcanzoggle." "Hold on," muttered GT. "I'll just pull up the navigator..." He punched a number of buttons, and a digital projector popped up. "Got it! Earth is this way," he said as he steered the rocket in the correct direction and headed that way. "It's in a completely different galaxy, though, so it might take a while." "WHAT?" cried Spencer. __________________________________________________________________________ They were flying for hours. Everyone was asleep except for GT, who was still piloting the ship. He saw that Earth was a blue planet with green patches and white swirls. It was quite beautiful, yet it only had one moon. I wonder why, GT thought. WHAM''!!! Something slammed into the ship, waking everyone up. "What's going on?" asked Mark wearily. "Are you flying in a correct way?" "Yeah!" stammered GT. "There wasn't anything in my way, so I think something deliberately rammed into the rocket!" "But what is it?" asked Voltergeist. "Boys," said Reena quietly, "I think I have your answer right here." She pointed out the window. A humongous fish-like creature lurched by. It didn't have any eyes, but tendrils that trailed behind it where its eyes should be. Fins were scattered all over its body, in all kinds of places, and its mouth was circular and white, with teeth spiralling down it and continuing into its throat. "It's a space suthgg," said Reena. "It preys on smaller space creatures, and has a mouth like a vacuum. It could suck this ship up in an insstant." "That's it," said Spencer. "The only was to get away from it is to do a barrel roll through that patch of space junk over there." He stepped up to the control panel, rubbing his hands together. "Let me handle this." "Are you sure?" asked GT. "I mean, it's a really tricky maneuver, and-" "Cool it," Spencer cooly replied. "I've got this." As fast as an eyeblink, Spencer hit a combination of buttons that sent the rocket into a barrel roll straight into the junk. There was a huge clanking sound. "Spencer!" yelled GT. "Not my fault!" called Spencer. "I think a piece of junk got wedged into the rocket booster." "I'll go fix it," said Voltergeist. He jumped into an electrical panel and was gone. The space suthgg was in pursuit now, plowing through the junk as if it was nothing but air. It started to inhale, and the rocket started to shake and slide off course. Space junk was being pulled into the toothy maw of the beast. GT practically leaped onto the control panel, trying to get the ship back on course. All of a sudden, the suthgg suddenly turned to the right and hammered the ship with its tail, nearly snapping it in two. '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" they all screamed as the ship began to spiral towards a planet. "Nooooo!" cried Reena. "We're gonna lose out course!" "Huh..." said GT, crawling to the window. "This planet looks familiar. Blue, with green areas and - wait a minute..." GT's eyes widened as he saw Earth rising up to meet him.